


Scarred

by BigMammaLlama5, MicheTS



Series: PRAU: A Carmilla Pacific Rim Adventure [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fuller picture of Ranger Karnstein's backstory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> I have to preface the rest of the PRAU transcripts with a little warning I guess. These were meant to be transcripts for what would become an illustrated adventure much like the first part was. But it became clear to us the deeper in we got that it was just way too much work for one artist to actually handle when they have other responsibilities. So bear that in mind please when reading them. Some of them (particularly the later parts) you'll find notes dictating suggestions for the art and they might fill you in a little, but we felt the story still held up regardless and rather than letting it sit on a shelf and gather dust we decided to share. I don't doubt art for this will pop up at some point in the future, but not to the fully illustrated capacity we had once hoped. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry the smut was never filled in either with words or art...

Carmilla was feeling a little dizzy. No, scrap that. She was completely nauseated. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest she swore she could see it pushing at the material of her tank top. She reached a shaky hand out and turned on the faucet.

It had been a good day, a routine mission helping move debris after a Kaiju attack in one of the local provinces, the mess hall had served tacos. Panthera Omicron was handling well since she’d come out of the repair bay. So was Laura now that Carmilla thought about it. 

She had been in the middle of making out with Laura. They had been doing that a lot since Laura got out the infirmary. They had gotten down to their skivvies when Carmilla had to excuse herself to the bathroom. The room had been spinning and the last thing she wanted to do was throw-up.

She splashed some cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The scars that ran the left hand side of her body felt like they were on fire, but she knew that was impossible. The doctor’s told her that it was nerve damage and it would feel…weird sometimes. Carmilla drew her thumb down the scar on her chin as her chest tightened and the bathroom began to blur in her vision. She gripped the sink tightly and screwed her eyes shut, “Not now, please” she pleaded quietly to herself, “Not now, not now, not now,” she continued to mutter.

“Carm’ charge everything!” Elle’s voice echoed round the bathroom tile, even though Carmilla knew this was firmly all in her head.

She slid down the wall until she hit the cool floor and tried to gather herself, remember her breathing, the things the head-shrinker had taught her that got her back in the cockpit. Carmilla closed her eyes and tried to breathe from her diaphragm.

“I’m on it!” She remembered saying before throwing her fist at the Category Four Kaiju they had been locked in close combat with. The monster had intercepted the strike easily, crushing the Jaeger’s left hand like a beer can. 

Carmilla shook her left hand out, flexed her fingers and looked at the scarring that ran the back of her hand from the several operations it took to make it functional again. The fight had only gotten worse from there. The Kaiju had taken their Jaeger apart like it was a toy. It ripped off the left arm and tossed it across the open dock that served as their battleground. 

The arm had gone crashing through a load of storage containers with impressive force as Carmilla screamed inside the Jaeger. The controls in her hand exploding in a flurry of electrical sparks and small fires. The smell of burning flesh present in the cockpit as the circuitry of her drift suit fused to her skin. Carmilla didn’t think she would ever forget that pain. Certainly she’d always have a visual reminder.

Elle had tried desperately to give them some space, a chance to regroup but the Kaiju was relentless. It was out for blood. When it whipped it’s barbed, club like tail round and smashed into the hip of their Jaeger, Carmilla thought she’d lost her leg for sure. 

She recalled hanging limply from the control harness trying desperately to stay conscious and help any way she still could. She remembered screaming for Elle to go, to leave her. She was fucked but there was still time for Elle to save herself. But Elle wouldn’t go. She stayed in the fight until…even when the monster had them on their back she was still trying desperately to throw everything they had left at it.

“I won’t leave you!” Elle’s last words echoed round Carmilla’s brain like gunshot.

But she did. Carmilla was in and out of consciousness, but she still remembered the sound of twisting, crunching metal as the Kaiju had smashed its big fist into their cockpit. The absence of Elle in the drift as she…

A knock at the bathroom door brought Carmilla sharply back to reality,

“Carm’? You ok in there?”

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile. Laura. Laura was on the other side of the door. Her breathing was steadier, the cold sweats were passing. She was starting to get this under control. Carmilla had to remember to stay in the present. Wasn’t that what the doctor’s kept telling her? She pushed herself shakily to her feet and checked her reflection in the mirror, “I’m just coming,”

She opened the bathroom door and stepped back in to their bunk, “Sorry,” she tried to smirk, but knew she’d faltered.

Laura stepped forward, and cupped Carmilla’s face in her hands, “Tired?”

“Exhausted, Cutie.” She sighed, passing up a chance to continue making out with Laura Hollis was not high on her to do list.

Laura grabbed her by the hand and led her to her bed, she let Carmilla climb in and get comfortable before pulling the covers up around her, “Get some sleep Ranger, we’re on deck early.”  
Carmilla smiled as Laura leant over her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the top bunk.


End file.
